


Stormy Seas

by Anonymous



Series: Joshua and Consentacles and Eggpreg, oh my! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Consentacles, Don't Ask Me What Time Period This Is, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Oviposition, Rimming, Slightly Soft, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Soonyoung is a good mate, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Very loosely implied Joshua/Everyone, barely any though...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soonyoung has been waiting a long time for a mate, and Jisoo is willing to do a lot of things for the sake of science.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Joshua and Consentacles and Eggpreg, oh my! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Stormy Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh hello!! (*＾▽＾)／ Honestly when I was first invited to work on this new top secret Joshua tentacle fic series I was like "...what" but!! It's been fun and I'm actually kind of proud of this one! Definitely not what I normally write, but I hope you guys enjoy~~ And you don't have to read Full Disclosure to understand this!

As someone who lived deep, deep, deep beneath the surface of the ocean, where everything was pitch-black and dark, time didn’t matter to Soonyoung. Time didn’t really exist for him. There was only the open, endless stretch of the seas, his oil-black oyster that he scoured as he pleased, free to wander and hunt and do whatever he wanted.

The only thing that indicated to him that time even passed at all was the occasional pressure building up in his body, an urgent need to find a mate, to give them his eggs and take good care of them until they bore his children. He’d never had a mate before, and lost countless eggs to the harsh seas, but the ache still remained, igniting every so often, driving him to try and find someone suitable. He’d never found anyone or anything even remotely fit to hold his clutch, but still, he searched.

Left with no options, he decided that the only way to go was up. He’d never been to the surface before, but he knew it was there, could sense it in his being, ears and nose tingling as the pressure around him shifted almost imperceptibly as he swam upwards, blinking curiously as light began to touch his skin for the first time.

It was unexpectedly warm. He was used to the ice-cold bottom of the ocean floor, with the occasional flare of heat from the thermal vents, but as he rose, it was a different kind of warmth, settling less harshly in his bones, coating him softly. He...liked it. Not to mention everything was brighter too, a little harsh on his sensitive eyes but not too bad, and as the world started to fade from black to blue, endless blue, he couldn’t stop looking around, enchanted. Why had he never come up to the surface before? It was vast and empty and beautiful, all to himself. And a couple sharks drifting lazily a few hundred meters away but they didn’t count.

For what must have been a while, he simply floated there, observing. Everything seemed so pretty and blue, and the water was warm, and aside from the vaguely uncomfortable pressure in his body, he was pretty content. Maybe he should spend more time up near the surface. Would he find a mate here? He hoped so.

He only moved when he saw grey start to cover the blue; peculiar. Blinking, Soonyoung tilted his head up at the surface, swimming a little closer, reaching up with one clawed hand until, to his surprise, he wasn’t underwater anymore. He could feel...something else on his skin, cool but not cold, brushing against his body like a current but...not water. When his head broke the surface, he was buffeted with more of that odd, non-water current, whipping against his face, making it hard for him to open his eyes fully. The blue expanse above him was turning grey, coated with a dark blanket, and he frowned at it, wondering what was going on.

He turned in a slow circle, looking around, out at the endlessly expanding surface of the ocean, going on forever and ever in every direction, but he paused again when he saw an...object on the surface of the water, oddly shaped, artificial. He didn’t think it was natural, but it was very big, and seemingly heading straight towards him. Odd. What was it?

He wanted to find out. So, faced with nothing better to do (he hadn’t seen or sensed anything nearby that had potential as his mate), he bobbed there in the water peacefully, watching the strange object come closer and closer to him. Was it slowing down or was it just him? The brightness of the grey blanket above him made it kind of hard to see; he was so much more adjusted to the dark, and he had to squint perpetually to even see what was in front of him.

A loud bang startled him out of his serene thoughts, and before he could react, something heavy and rough slammed into him, coarse strings that dug uncomfortably into his skin, wrapping tightly around him. He frowned at his new restraints, about to simply slice through them with his claws, when all of a sudden, they started tugging at him, pulling him through the water, and he decided to simply relax, waiting silently. The more he struggled, the more the strings cut into him, and if he did find himself in danger, he would need all his strength.

He huffed when he was lifted up and out of the water, dragged closer and closer to the strange, massive object (it was much, much bigger up close), and he held his breath, unable to breathe in whatever odd substance kept whipping around him, cool and almost sharp against his skin. It was refreshing, but also kind of annoying.

And what was that sound? He could hear loud, shrill noises, getting louder as he was lifted higher and higher, and he frowned, craning his head up to try and see the source of the noise. It was like no other noise he’d ever heard, boisterous and clamouring, unintelligible to his ears.

Then, at long last, he was hauled over some sort of railing and left to flop down uncomfortably onto solid ground. Well, as solid as it could be when it was being continuously rocked by the ocean, and he looked up at the strange being around him. The first thing he noticed was that they looked...like him. He glanced down at his arms and legs and noted that the odd beings also had arms and legs, but stood upright. How fascinating. They seemed to be the source of the noise too, their mouths moving rapidly, arms waving. Were they smiling? They seemed happy. Was it because of him?

Also, he’d really like to start breathing again. His lungs were beginning to burn and it was taking more and more of an effort to not start gasping for air. Water, please? He made a low, insistent noise the best he could without opening his mouth, and in an instant, several more strange objects were pointed at him, glinting in the weak light. Weird. He reached out to touch, arms cramping awkwardly from being stuck so close to his body, and when his fingertips made contact, the material of the object closest to him was smooth, with a little hole in the end. He poked his finger into it, and the being holding it jerked back, freeing his finger. He would have laughed if he weren’t so close to passing out.

So, he made another insistent noise, gesturing towards the ocean, and there was an uneasy silence for a few seconds, during which Soonyoung grew very irritated with the fact that none of them seemed to understand him. How rude.

Before he could slice through his bonds and hop right back into the ocean himself, one of the beings, a surprisingly small little thing with sharp eyes like him, started speaking, and a murmur ran throughout the rest of the group, sounding...approving? It was hard to tell what their inflections meant. Either way, Soonyoung jerked when he started moving again, skin chafing against the floor as he was dragged somewhere, and he made a mental note that, wherever he was going, when he got out, he would knock out whoever dared to treat him so disrespectfully. Did these people have no manners?

Still, as he was, he wasn’t in the best condition to fight, so when he was led into some sort of dark cavern, he waited silently. He could hear the sloshing of water, and he perked up a little, especially when it got louder. There was a grunt, a thud, and then, Soonyoung was being lifted again, and a few seconds later, he was enveloped in cool, stale water, and he sucked in a great, gasping breath of air, eager to start breathing again.

There was another loud thud, and he frowned, trying to regain his bearings. He could see outside and around him, but when he reached out, his hand hit...something. It was cooler than the water around him, and smooth to the touch, and when he tried to press on it, it wouldn’t budge. Some more exploring told him that the substance was on all sides of him, and when he pressed on the top part, it didn’t move that much, only rattled slightly. Faintly, he could hear some more noises outside of whatever he was in, but they were muffled.

He went still when he noticed the strange beings coming into the room with him, and he wondered what he should call them. They all seemed male, centered around one of their companions, clapping him on the back, and Soonyoung paused. He was...pretty. The low lighting made it kind of hard to see but the man was broad in the shoulders and his waist was slim, cinched in tight with a brownish piece of cloth. Soonyoung wanted to see him up closer, with better lighting, but even when he pressed himself against the glass, it didn’t get any easier, so he pouted a little to himself, pushing down his curiosity the best he could.

When they left, the cast the room back into darkness, and, settling back more comfortably, Soonyoung sliced through the weird cords holding him, and brushed them off with a disgruntled huff, rubbing his skin where it had been chafed raw. Rude. He would have to tell those beings off for being so terribly rude to him. As soon as they opened whatever he was in, he would lunge out and see how they liked to be wrapped uncomfortably tight in a bunch of rough cord.

But for now, he would wait. He would bide his time and keep his strength and simply wait. He hadn’t gotten a good look at any of the beings, but since they looked like him, maybe he could take the pretty one as a mate, right? As soon as he escaped, he would give them all a taste of their own medicine, then see which one would be best fit as his mate. Only the best for his eggs.

And so, he waited.

* * *

He had actually almost dozed off when the rocking started. He had no idea what was going on, but he could feel the water around him moving from side to side, swaying with the movement of whatever strange vessel he was being held hostage on, and he perked up, wondering what was happening. In his opinion, the rocking was quite soothing; it reminded him of the stronger currents deep below that he would weave in and out of, allowing them to take him where they wished. To fight against the ocean was futile, and it was always so much easier to simply float along peacefully.

Perhaps it was the motion that reminded him of the sea that had him massaging his stomach gently, pressing against the slight bulge where his egg sac was, and he pouted a little; it was sensitive in a way that straddled the line of discomfort and pleasure, something strange that made heat stir deep in his gut, eager to be satisfied. He hadn’t had a mate before, and he wondered what it would be like.

His peaceful floating was disturbed by a warm orange light flooding the area, and he looked up to see someone stumbling in, swaying with the fierce rocking of the boat, and he made a noise of delight when he saw it was the pretty man from before, lit up in front by the glowing thing in his hand, and Soonyoung crooned happily, pressing himself against the glass, gills fluttering at the sight. The man was soaking wet, and the cloth on his body clung to every curve, highlighting the width of his shoulders and chest. Soonyoung was very happy with his opportunity to get an eyeful, but he was also curious. What was the man doing?

His eyes narrowed in on the large fish dangling from the man’s hand, and he hummed appreciatively; was that for him? What a thoughtful courting gift. It was a pretty fish too, sort of stripey and plump with silvery fins. Soonyoung hadn’t eaten much that day, so he was grateful, and he was even more convinced that this pretty man would make a good mate.

He grew more curious when the man stepped up to his tank, fiddling with something, and the solid thing on top moved up, but before Soonyoung could jump out and inspect the man more closely, rising up to the surface to poke his head out, he was faced with another one of those odd, shiny contraptions with the hole in the end, and it smelled bitter, like danger. Maybe he should stay still for the time being.

The man said something then, tossing the fish into the tank, where it floated there limply, already dead, and he seemed like he was just going to walk away when the floor suddenly tilted hard to the side, causing the water in the tank to slosh out loudly, and Soonyoung shot up in alarm when the man slipped, careening into the wall with a loud, dull thud, where he slumped down on the ground and did not move. The glowing thing in his hand crashed to the floor, extinguishing the light, and the room was once again cast into darkness.

...That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good, right? Wasn’t the man supposed to get up? Why wasn’t he moving? Making a quiet noise of concern, Soonyoung peeked his head up above the lip of whatever strange container he was in, fingers curling over the side, and debated on what to do. He could either figure out how to get back to the ocean, get up and help the man, or sit and stay still and not do anything.

A tight cramping next to his stomach had him grimacing and hissing in pain, and he firmly decided that he was at least going to try and see if he could have this pretty little thing as his mate. If he was alive, of course.

So, with a soft sigh, he spread his legs a little, and the dark, squirming tentacles folded up inside him crept out from the slit between his legs, wiggling around in the water, overly sensitive when he brushed against any surface, but he moved as close to the pretty man as he could while staying in the water, concern making him croon softly. He hoped the man was alright; it would be such a shame if he were dead. Such a waste.

It was a bit of a stretch, but he managed to snag one of the tentacles on the man’s leg, pulling carefully, and when he could, he scooped his tentacles under the man’s body to gently lift him into the water, careful to keep his head above the water, hoping it might lessen the rocking feeling a little.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood, and he quickly sniffed out the small wound on the side of the man’s head, already swelling up into a sizeable knot, and he crooned sadly, fingertips fluttering over the bump. His fingertips came away warm and damp with red, and he frowned at it, washing it away with a distasteful snort. He’d like his mate alive and conscious for breeding, thanks.

Still, that didn’t mean Soonyoung couldn’t admire him a little before he woke up, so he did. Even with the lack of good lighting, his eyesight was still impeccable in the dark, and he could make out soft features on the man’s face, big lips, slightly parted, and closed eyes, delicate cheeks, a cute nose. His skin was warm through the cloth on his body and Soonyoung made an appreciative noise at the feeling of firm, hard muscle. Strong, pretty, fit— a perfect mate. Soonyoung would have much preferred to court him with pearls and smooth stones and the best morsels of fish, but he was a bit compromised so his presence would have to do.

But he was worried. No amount of shaking or gentle poking would get the man to wake up, and at that point Soonyoung was beginning to wonder if he was actually dead. When he pressed his ear to the man’s chest, he could hear a steady thudding, but the man wouldn’t open his eyes, and it made Soonyoung nervous. He didn’t want this pretty man to die.

Since he had nothing else to do and no other way to make the man open his eyes, Soonyoung settled for cradling him gently, petting his wet hair, admiring the lines of his face, playing with the pieces of cloth on his body, tempted to shred through them to see what was underneath. His tentacles kept smoothing over the man’s legs, sort of without his knowledge, but as long as the man didn’t push him away, he was happy to continue his aimless wandering, and he’d gotten rather entranced by a large pearl earring dangling from the man’s ear, playing with it carefully. Was this man from the sea too? Where were his gills? His claws? His hands were so delicate, worn but gentle, and Soonyoung liked them.

When the man stirred, letting out a low groan, Soonyoung chirped happily, cupping the man’s cheeks. His eyes were hazy, glassed over, and he seemed confused, but as long as he wasn’t unconscious or in pain, then Soonyoung was happy, even if he couldn’t understand the slurred speech coming out of the man’s mouth.

His smile fell when the man’s eyes widened, a short noise of fearful surprise leaving him as he jerked away, and Soonyoung let him, though he was confused. Why did he look afraid? Wasn’t the fish a courting gift? Where was the mutual attraction? Did...did the pretty man not like him? Would Soonyoung have to go countless more cycles without ever finding a suitable mate? He didn’t want to wait that long, not when this man was perfect.

However, instead of scrambling out of the water like Soonyoung was afraid he would do, the man just floated there, looking shocked, and after a few long, tense seconds, Soonyoung moved closer, slowly, deliberately raising his hand, motioning towards the man’s head where he’s gotten hit. The man flinched away, but his own hand rose to echo the motion, and he winced when he touched the wound. As he grimaced, Soonyoung made a low noise of concern, a few of his tentacles moving up to caress the spot gently, wipe away any excess blood, but the man caught sight of the dark tendrils and went deathly pale, and that was when he pulled himself out of the water, falling to the floor in a wet heap, and Soonyoung let out a noise of wordless protest, rushing to the edge of the container to peer at the man nervously. Was he ok?

Before he could get out to follow, the man heaved the top of the container down, letting it fall back into place with a heavy thunk and closing off any means of escape, then stumbled away and out the door, still swaying with the rocking of the ship, and Soonyoung sank back into the water with a disappointed sigh, shaking his head. No mate for him. What a let down.

Well, at least now that his chance was gone, he could start formulating a way to escape. The water around him was stale and old, and there was hardly enough space for him to stretch out, so it definitely wasn’t the ideal place for him to mate anyone. Folding his arms, he pouted into the darkness, a little bitter, and sank down to the floor of the container, tangling his fingers in the mass of tentacles writhing between his legs. He shivered at the sensitivity, and coaxed them back into himself, a little apologetic. One day, maybe, one day.

The urgent pressure in his gut only increased, and he made a faint noise of discomfort, hugging his stomach. He didn’t want to lose his clutch in this weird, cramped area, not even a bit of sand to cushion the ground, so if he was to escape, he would need to do it fast.

* * *

When someone walked back into the room, Soonyoung had been waiting. He’d promised himself that no matter who it was, whoever came in next and opened the container, he would briefly put them out of business and find his way out, simple as that.

But...but it was the pretty man, and so far, Soonyoung did  _ not _ want to hurt the pretty man. He in fact wanted the opposite. He wanted to cradle the pretty man close and make him feel good and then stuff him full of eggs so he could see and feel that flat, firm stomach grow round and soft. Soonyoung was certain it would be a lovely sight.

It confused him. Why was the pretty man back? He was holding another fish; was it another attempt at a courting gesture? Soonyoung had eaten the other one, of course, even if it had been dead for a little too long for his tastes, but he still appreciated it, and he wondered if the man even knew what he was doing, tempting Soonyoung like this. He could feel the tentacles inside him squirm, eager to latch on, but he held nice and still as the man walked over, looking nervous, uneasy. Poor thing; Soonyoung wanted to relax him.

Thankfully, the room was more well-lit than before, and he could faintly see patches of blue out through circular holes in the walls, and the rocking had stopped somewhat, receding to gentle waves, and the man didn’t seem to be in danger of slipping and knocking himself out again, which Soonyoung was happy with.

He was even happier when the man lifted the top of the container, but when he settled his arms on the edge, he was once again met with the end of the dangerous-smelling contraption, and he huffed, batting it away from his face. It was so rude to point things at him like that, especially bad smelling things.

The man just kind of stared at him, and Soonyoung stared back, shamelessly admiring the pretty curve of his eyes, smiling brightly at him, hopefully to earn his favor. Soonyoung had nothing to court this pretty man with, but maybe smiling would help? He liked to think he had a nice smile, but he had never really seen his reflection before, so he wouldn’t know.

The man muttered something to himself, too low and too fast for Soonyoung to hear anything, but after a few seconds the man sighed, patting his chest and speaking in a loud, slow, deliberate voice.

“Jisoo,” he said, pointing at himself, and Soonyoung immediately fell in love with his voice. He had a nice voice, soft and sweet despite the hard note of unease in it, and Soonyoung wanted to hear him speak more, even if he couldn’t understand it. Was Jisoo his name? That was a pretty name too; everything about this man was pretty. Unfair. Was his body pretty too? Soonyoung was fairly certain that had to be the case.

“Soonyoung,” he introduced, bobbing his head a couple times; it felt weird to speak above the water, but he was glad he could, even if it was just one short word— his name. Jisoo seemed oddly relieved, some of the tension leaving his broad shoulders (Soonyoung kind of wanted to bite down, leave a mark on the wide expanse), and went on to say something, his tone rising in a question, but, unable to understand him, Soonyoung just smiled at him placidly, far too busy imagining how best to fill Jisoo with his eggs. A part of him doubted that Jisoo had the same anatomy as him, so it might be a challenge, but he could always work around it. Eventually, some way, he would do his best to do what his biology wanted and fuck Jisoo full.

There was a few moments of hesitation, then they both jumped when someone else moved part of the wall open to walk in, and Soonyoung frowned. This new man was...pretty, sort of, he supposed, tall, a little lanky, with sharp, cold features and an uninviting, somewhat emotionless expression. So...unenthusiastic. Soonyoung didn’t want that man to hold his eggs; that man wouldn’t take care of them. 

Jisoo would. Soonyoung knew it in his bones.

Jisoo and the new man talked for a bit, and Jisoo began to look more and more embarrassed, a beautiful pink flush creeping over his cheeks, and Soonyoung tensed. He wanted to see how far that flush went down his neck, wanted to see if it would cover his chest too. He wanted to see everything. His insides felt squirmy and he just wanted to drag Jisoo into the water and cover him in reverent kisses already; was that so much to ask for? He would make it good for Jisoo, promise! He would make Jisoo feel better than he ever had.

Eventually, though, the second man left, and Soonyoung perked up again, giving Jisoo a winning smile. The pearl earring swung whenever Jisoo turned his head, and Soonyoung’s eyes followed it instinctively, curious. He wondered where Jisoo got it, and also what Jisoo was going to do next. He didn’t see like he was going to leave, which made Soonyoung happy, but he didn’t seem quite pleased either, which wasn’t the best.

It was why he was so surprised when Jisoo began to shed the cloth on his body, tossing it aside onto a peculiar little structure with four legs and a tall backing, but Soonyoung wasn’t complaining at all; unlike his own skin, bone-pale from never being touched by the sun, Jisoo’s body was a lovely tan all over, and yep, he was definitely muscular, so pretty. Soonyoung felt another, almost painful tightness next to his stomach, but whether it was arousal or just the need to lay his eggs, he wasn’t sure. Either way, he wanted to satisfy both of those needs, and he was certain it wouldn’t be hard when Jisoo looked...perfect. Soonyoung didn’t really know what an ideal mate was supposed to look like but Jisoo ticked all the boxes for him.

He purred softly when Jisoo walked towards him, completely bare without all that frilly cloth covering him up, and Soonyoung stared at him, unabashed, taking in every inch of Jisoo with his eyes, eager to reach out and touch, to feel smooth skin beneath his fingertips, to fill the lean space of Jisoo’s stomach with his brood. He was sure Jisoo would handle it beautifully.

He moved aside to make a space for Jisoo when he pulled himself over the edge of the container and into the water, sloshing it around a little, and again, Soonyoung took a few nice, long seconds to admire him, eyes lingering curiously on the strange...appendage between his legs. Was that Jisoo’s mating organ? On the outside? How odd. Well, at least it was easier to access that way, even if it was a little strange.

Soonyoung reached out to touch, to put his palms flat on Jisoo’s chest, but he paused, flicking a glance up at him. He wouldn’t do anything if Jisoo was going to resist; it wasn’t worth his effort and he knew instinctively that the more willing Jisoo was, the smoother the process would go. Besides, he wanted to make this good for Jisoo too. What kind of person would he be if he didn’t take care of his mate? If Jisoo was going to hold his eggs, Soonyoung was damn sure he would do his best to give Jisoo anything and everything he wanted.

When Jisoo nodded, a little tentative, not meeting his eye, Soonyoung huffed. He wanted something a little more insistent. He wouldn’t accept anything in halves; Jisoo had to  _ want _ it. Otherwise Soonyoung wouldn’t do anything. So, he sat back, separating himself completely, and waited for Jisoo to come to him first, to make that choice. Jisoo would be a strong, beautiful mate but if there was no mutual agreement, then Soonyoung would wait until he found someone willing.

Jisoo looked surprised. His eyes went wide and his pretty, plump lips parted for a moment, as if to ask why, but then he closed his mouth slowly, and, after a few seconds, moved closer, and when Soonyoung held his arms out, Jisoo leaned into him, hands coming to rest on his biceps, humming softly.

Soonyoung beamed into the dim light; perfect. Now, since they were on the same page, he could  _ really _ get started. He’d been aching to give his eggs a proper place to incubate and now, to finally have a willing mate, it seemed like his wait was finally over. Finally. Jisoo was so pretty, and even docile like this, Soonyoung could feel strength in the cords of Jisoo’s muscles, in the broad stature of his body, so Soonyoung knew he would be a good mate, able to take care of himself and their brood.

He wasted no time in reaching his tentacles out to touch Jisoo gently, exploring all the dips and curves and smooth lines, finding the best places to make him twitch and let out cute little noises, soft gasps and breathy sighs. He found that massaging Jisoo’s inner thighs elicited some cute sounds, so that was what he did, his hands busy with Jisoo’s chest, running back and forth over it, a little entranced. When his fingers brushed over Jisoo’s nipples, giving them a gentle squeeze, he felt something twitch against his thigh, and he looked down through the water to see Jisoo’s mating organ rubbing against his leg as Jisoo rolled his hips.

Soonyoung paused all his movements momentarily, fascinated. Jisoo’s mating tentacle was a little on the short side (Soonyoung wasn’t picky; he was just pointing it out), but as he watched, as his tentacles continued their fondling, it grew stiffer, a little longer, pressed warm and tight into Soonyoung’s hip. How curious. Soonyoung’s own tentacles stayed soft, relatively flexible, even in the chilliest waters, but when he reached down and wrapped his hands around the base of Jisoo’s organ, thumbs pressing lightly into the warm, soft skin, it wasn’t bendy at all. In fact, when he tried to twist it to the side, Jisoo hissed, a noise of pain rather than pleasure, and Soonyoung cooed apologetically, stroking him gently.

That seemed to be the right thing to do; when he moved his hand just right, Jisoo’s eyes widened, and his hips jumped forward into the loose grip of Soonyoung’s fist, a low, pretty moan falling from his lips, so pretty, just like the rest of him. Tilting his head, Soonyoung wondered if Jisoo’s organ happened to be a little defective, for pleasure only rather than breeding. That was alright, but it made him curious. If that was the case, then Soonyoung would do whatever he could to make Jisoo feel as good as possible anyway.

Now, where to fill Jisoo up? There was no obvious opening for his main ovipositor to slide into, and he gnawed at his lower lip for a second, absently playing with the warm, stiff length in his hand, admiring the shape of it, thick and slightly curved. Pretty.

Deciding he needed a better look between Jisoo’s legs, Soonyoung hummed, pulling at Jisoo’s hips to turn him over, and Jisoo hesitated only for a split-second before complying, reaching out to hold onto the edge of the container as Soonyoung drifted closer, dunking his head beneath the water to take a closer look. Jisoo had a cute ass, not massive but still perky, and Soonyoung let his tentacles do as the wished, a few of them moving around to stroke and rub Jisoo’s length, a few more running up and down his thighs, but Soonyoung’s attention was focused solely on finding something to stick his ovipositor into.

He let out a satisfied little chirp of delight, when, upon spreading Jisoo’s ass apart, he was greeted with a tight little pucker of muscle, red and puffy like he’d recently scrubbed himself clean rather aggressively. Poor thing; it couldn’t have been comfortable to be so rough with himself. Letting out a low noise of sympathy, Soonyoung leaned forward to press a kiss to the tiny hole, already thrumming with eagerness at the mental image of that itty bitty little entrance stretching wide to accept his eggs.

It was muffled through the water, but Soonyoung still heard Jisoo’s faint moan when he landed a kiss to his hole, and, intrigued, Soonyoung did it again, lingering. He could feel Jisoo squirming, which wasn’t ideal, so Soonyoung reached up to grab onto his hips to keep him nice and still, and when he gently slid his long tongue inside, eagerly exploring the tight, wet walls, he relished in the surprised groan Jisoo let out, like he hadn’t expected the touch but enjoyed it anyway. That was good. Soonyoung wanted Jisoo to enjoy himself as much as possible. The looser and more relaxed Jisoo was, the easier he would take the eggs, so Soonyoung wanted to get him all melty first.

Pressing his tongue deeper, he reached between Jisoo’s legs with one hand to grab for his length, warm and almost pulsing in his grip, and when he squeezed gently, beginning to stroke in time with the movements of his tongue, Jisoo moaned louder, back arching prettily, shuddering and clenching around his tongue.

After a few minutes of licking and sucking and stroking, Soonyoung felt Jisoo’s body seize up, and a loud, high-pitched whine hit his ears as cloudy white liquid filled the water, salty on Soonyoung’s tongue when he pulled back to taste. Weird. What was it? It seemed to have come from the tip of Jisoo’s organ, and when Soonyoung wormed between his legs to take the head of it into his mouth, when he sucked, he felt a little more of that strange, salty substance coat his tongue, drops of it spurting into his mouth erratically. Not too awful, in his opinion. Was this just a side effect of whatever reason Jisoo’s organ seemed a little off? Either way, Soonyoung wasn’t complaining; whatever Jisoo had just gone through, it left him boneless and trembling slightly, all nice and relaxed, draped over the edge of the container, panting. It would be much easier to breed him this way.

Settling himself behind Jisoo again, he rose out of the water to purr comfortingly to him, knowing that taking his eggs would be hard on his poor mate, and he wanted Jisoo to stay as relaxed as possible, muscles turned to jellyfish under Soonyoung’s hands as he pressed and rubbed Jisoo’s back, admiring the strength there, admiring the glow of his skin. When he draped himself over Jisoo’s back, hugging him around the waist, Jisoo let out what sounded like a breathless laugh, reaching back to pat his side gently.

It was as close to permission as they were gonna get, what with how they couldn’t quite communicate, but Soonyoung smiled anyway, nuzzling and kissing the back of Jisoo’s neck as he felt his main ovipositor slide out, making him groan at the tingly feeling of it exiting him, already aching with the need to push his eggs deep into Jisoo’s hole and plug him up for a bit.

Stroking Jisoo’s length seemed to get good reactions, so that was what Soonyoung did, drinking in the lovely sounds of Jisoo’s moans as he carefully directed his some of his tentacles towards Jisoo’s entrance, flicking them warningly when they shot forward too eagerly. He wanted to stretch Jisoo out gently, thoroughly, make sure he could handle the eggs; the first few were always the worst, and Soonyoung wanted to lessen the discomfort as much as possible for his pretty mate, who was doing so well for him.

Littering kisses all over Jisoo’s back, chasing the water droplets that rolled down with his tongue, Soonyoung hummed softly, comfortingly, nuzzling Jisoo’s shoulder as the first tentacle lined up with his hole, already producing a slick substance that would make the slide-in easier, and Jisoo seemed to hold his breath as it pushed in slowly, even though it was a fairly thin tentacle, but he didn’t make any sign of protest or distress, staying nice and still beneath Soonyoung as it pressed deeper inside him. So good, such a good mate. Soonyoung couldn’t believe he had been so lucky as to bag himself such an incredible mate.

When the tentacle began thrusting in and out slowly, Jisoo let out a noise that made Soonyoung shiver and growl softly in response, pressing himself closer to Jisoo, nibbling along his shoulder, biting down gently whenever Jisoo squirmed just a bit too much, arms tight around his waist to keep him securely in place. Soonyoung didn’t dare let Jisoo get hurt like this, especially not when he was supposed to feel good.

Reaching down, Soonyoung wrapped his hand around Jisoo’s organ again, surprised to find it already stiff and twitching again, and when Soonyoung briefly dunked his head beneath the water, he could smell Jisoo’s arousal leaking out, making Soonyoung’s head spin with the knowledge that he was making Jisoo feel good. He was making his mate feel good. Jisoo’s pheromones were foreign but they made Soonyoung feel hot and bothered anyway, his ovipositor twitching, valiantly trying to prod forward, but he pushed it down with a hiss, trying to control himself. Stretching first, then eggs. Stretching first, then eggs. Stretching first, then eggs. He just had to follow that mantra until he was 100% certain Jisoo was ready, then he could finally, finally relieve himself of the uncomfortable pressure of the clutch inside him.

It was that mental image that had him pulling Jisoo closer to him, rumbling softly into the side of his neck, one hand still stroking and petting and playing with his length, grinning whenever Jisoo let out a particularly loud or helpless moan, like the sweetest music to Soonyoung’s ears. The deep sea never had such lovely noises; it was all just a constant, ever-present, almost imperceptible rumbling from the ocean plates moving in unmeasurable increments.

When he felt Jisoo’s tight hole loosen a bit around the first tentacle, he called up a second one to push in alongside it, and when Jisoo made a slightly uneasy noise, Soonyoung cooed fondly, rubbing his nipples to take the edge off as the second tentacle slid in, rubbing slick against Jisoo’s skin, slippery even through the water. Whatever was leaking out of Jisoo’s organ was a little slippery too, the texture interesting on Soonyoung’s fingers. He kind of wanted to put his mouth on Jisoo’s length, see how it felt in his mouth. The little taste he’d had earlier had ignited something in him and now it wasn’t nearly enough to just have the tip between his lips.

But he could do that later, maneuver Jisoo around to face him once he was full with eggs and carefully make sure he was nice and settled before seeing just what to do with that curious organ, so unlike his own but similar in small ways. The salty substance didn’t even taste that bad; in fact he kind of liked it, even, so he would definitely try it again later.

Later, though. Not right now, not when Jisoo was opening up so beautifully under his touch, getting closer and closer to being able to take his clutch, closer and closer to being all filled up, so pretty and soft and strong. Such a lovely mate. Soonyoung’s perfect mate. Soonyoung wanted to pamper Jisoo in the nicest pearls and the prettiest opals and the softest sand for them to make a home together. It was a damn shame Jisoo couldn’t breathe underwater; Soonyoung would be more than happy to take him down into the deep and shower him in affection.

Leaning back a little bit, he spread Jisoo’s ass with both hands, admiring the sight of his hole stretched around the tentacles, and again, he ached with that bone-deep need to put his eggs in that tiny hole, but Jisoo wasn’t stretched enough yet, and he didn’t want to rush; Jisoo’s rim was still red and puffy and Soonyoung really didn’t want him to get any injuries. He’d like to get Jisoo through this firmly in one piece, thanks!

Still, it was a pressing need, and when he absolutely couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he pushed another thin tentacle into Jisoo’s hole, as slow as he could given how he was almost shaking with the suppressed urge to stick his ovipositor deep into Jisoo’s hole and breed him full of eggs.

Soon. Soon he would have that.  _ Soon, _ he told himself,  _ soon. _ He just had to wait. He just had to be patient. He just had to have patience. He just had to tide himself over with the sight and sounds of Jisoo in pleasure, moaning continuously as he rocked his hips back onto the tentacles inside him, pressing and rubbing deep against his walls, spreading him open. 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung’s other tentacles had made themselves useful in keeping Jisoo’s legs spread apart and his head above the water, circled loosely around his neck, nowhere near enough to cut off his air supply but just enough to support his chin and keep him safely above the water’s surface. Jisoo drowning on him really wouldn't be good, after all. The ones around his legs, however, kept him firmly in place, anchored as close to Soonyoung as possible, pulling them together, and Jisoo didn’t seem to be struggling at all, so Soonyoung was happy to watch his mate writhe and moan and shudder, overcome with pleasure.

He’d been right, earlier; the flush from his cheeks really did go all the way down to his chest, curling cutely around the tips of his ears, and Soonyoung couldn’t resist leaning down to bite at them gently, more affectionate than anything else, because he wanted to be good to Jisoo in more than just the ways of breeding. Jisoo was his mate, so Soonyoung would give him all the love he wanted. Loneliness had been his companion for too long but now, with a proper mate and a brood on the way, Soonyoung couldn’t wait to finally express all the affectionate feelings he couldn’t give to anyone else.

Shifting his hips, he pressed himself a little closer to Jisoo, thrusting forward experimentally, and the noise Jisoo let out had Soonyoung groaning in response, high and needy and desperate, and for the second time, that white substance spurted out of the tip of Jisoo’s length, coating the tentacle surrounding it, and Soonyoung crooned proudly; he was pretty certain that that white substance was proof of Jisoo’s pleasure, and the fact that he was letting it out meant good things. Soonyoung wanted Jisoo to feel good.

Laying approving kisses down Jisoo’s back, Soonyoung sped up the pace of his thrusts, eager to see if Jisoo would spurt like that again, but he froze when Jisoo whined, thrashing more energetically, and Soonyoung recognized it as distress instead of pleasure, panic making him go completely still. Had he hurt Jisoo on accident? He hadn’t, right? He would never hurt his mate! Jisoo was doing so good for him; was he ok?

Making low, concerned noises, Soonyoung nuzzled into the side of Jisoo’s neck, and Jisoo groaned quietly, patting his side again, his palm lingering, warm against Soonyoung’s cool skin, and obediently, Soonyoung kept nice and still; even his tentacles had frozen, terrified of pushing his mate too far. Was it too sensitive? Jisoo jerked whenever Soonyoung touched him, but he didn’t seem like he was in pain. Maybe he just needed to let Jisoo have a little break, then they could resume; he could push down the need to breed Jisoo full for just a bit longer, he was sure. He would wait until Jisoo was ready, because he respected his mate.

He held a little tighter to Jisoo’s waist, crooning worriedly, rubbing his stomach in little circular motions, torn between the aching, visceral need to fill up the flat space with eggs and the slight nervousness of Jisoo’s reactions. Was he alright? Soonyoung hoped so. It wouldn’t be good for his mate to get too tired before things even got started.

To his immense relief, after a few minutes, Jisoo relaxed, sagging in his arms, groaning softly and starting to rock his hips back again, and Soonyoung was happy to oblige him, running his sides gently, pride making him feel all smug and bubbly as he pressed his tentacles a little deeper, earning a low, drawn-out moan from Jisoo’s lips, so lovely. Soonyoung couldn’t wait to stuff him full; he’d look so beautiful…

For a minute or two, he debated on adding another small tentacle, just to make sure, but a harsh cramping next to his stomach told him that as much as he wanted to, he probably didn’t have enough time before his eggs decided on their own that they wanted to come out. Holding back for so long hadn’t been easy, and now, with his beautiful mate all spread out below him, looking so wanton and needy, it was almost impossible to even let out a soft noise of warning, finally, finally guiding the tip of his ovipositor towards Jisoo’s hole, spread wide open by the smaller tentacles pulling him apart.

Now, Soonyoung knew his ovipositor wasn’t too huge; in terms of thickness it was probably only barely bigger around than Jisoo’s organ, but it was long, flexible and slick, and he was eager to feel it make Jisoo’s tummy bulge out, filling him up with eggs. The eggs themselves might pose a bit of a challenge though, since they were bigger, maybe the size of Soonyoung’s closed fist, and he really didn’t want to hurt Jisoo with them accidentally if they pushed in too fast for him to handle safely.

Still, the feeling of Jisoo’s tight, slick walls around him was  _ heavenly. _ As he pushed his ovipositor deeper, pulling Jisoo closer by the hips, he let out a thin, shaky coo, nuzzling into the back of Jisoo’s neck, tingly all over. Finally, he had a mate to breed and give his clutch to and satisfy himself with. They might not have looked perfectly alike, but Soonyoung was still certain Jisoo would hold his eggs so well.

When he could tell his ovipositor was fully seated inside, his hips pressed flush to Jisoo’s ass, he made a gentle, curious noise, tapping Jisoo’s side gently, a wordless question of if he was alright. Jisoo was breathing heavily, whining softly every so often, and Soonyoung nuzzled him tenderly, rubbing one hand down over Jisoo’s stomach, where indeed, he could feel a faint bulge over where the tip of his ovipositor was. Jisoo whimpered at the touch, but didn’t push him away, and when Soonyoung pressed down slightly, his whine tapered off to a helpless little moan, all sweet and small and soft.

Soonyoung was enamoured. His mate made such cute, pretty noises, and looked so lovely beneath him, quivering a little and making the water vibrate with his tremors. As the rest of Soonyoung’s tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs, keeping him securely in place, Soonyoung couldn’t help but lean down to kiss a trail along Jisoo’s spine, admiring the strength in his mate’s body. 

He grunted quietly when he felt the first of his eggs pushing out of his body and through his ovipositor, unable to be held back any longer, and it turned into a moan as some of the uncomfortable, borderline painful pressure inside him lessened, turning into pleasure as the egg slid past his opening, making the walls of his ovipositor bulge out slightly before pressing against Jisoo’s swollen, puffy, pink rim, helped along with a bit of gentle thrusting. The bulge of it looked so big compared to Jisoo’s little hole, even if Soonyoung had stretched him out not minutes before, but he was certain Jisoo would be able to handle it, take it well.

He panicked a little anyway when Jisoo made a low noise of unease, squirming a bit as the egg pressed harder against him, and Soonyoung hugged him tightly around the middle, shushing him gently, petting Jisoo’s body until he felt something between them give in. When the egg finally slipped past, pushed into Jisoo’s body smoothly, both of them moaned, shuddering and pressing closer together, and Soonyoung buried his face into Jisoo’s shoulder, panting shallowly as he rocked his hips forward and back, coaxing more eggs to come and deposit themselves deep into Jisoo’s hole.

One down, several more to go. He never laid too many eggs at once, around a dozen at most, but he was still looking forward to seeing Jisoo’s flat tummy round with his eggs, eager to worship his mate with praise and kisses and pets after they were done. He wished he were back in the ocean, if only to find Jisoo a nice, soft, cozy, safe place to rest while they waited for the brood to hatch. Only the best for his mate, after all.

The next egg came a little easier, a little more eagerly, pushing through to Jisoo’s rim with soft, almost inaudible squelching noises, and Soonyoung could feel himself trembling with the tingly pleasure of it, but he could feel Jisoo shaking too, moaning and whining quietly but obediently staying nice and still and open, relaxing a little whenever Soonyoung crooned happily to him, petting his mate’s smooth skin. He looked beautiful, and Soonyoung was sort of mesmerized by the way Jisoo’s rim stretched impossibly wide around the bulge of each egg before sucking them in, holding them safely inside him.

It was around the fourth or fifth egg that Jisoo’s body got too tense to continue, and even though Soonyoung was nearly in bliss with the relieving pleasure of laying his eggs, when he felt Jisoo’s rim stubbornly keep his next egg out, he crooned worriedly, only to see little clear droplets forming in Jisoo’s eyes and rolling down his flushed cheeks, his hips bucking in aborted little motions. For a moment, Soonyoung wondered if he was in pain, and carefully wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s stomach, rumbling low and deep in the pit of his chest, nibbling affectionately on his shoulder, eager to soothe, hoping to settle Jisoo down so they could continue. Jisoo wasn’t thrashing away from him, which he hoped was a good sign, and when Soonyoung chirped questioningly at him, Jisoo waved a hand, panting heavily.

Humming mostly to himself, Soonyoung rubbed his hands over Jisoo’s stomach, where there was already a faint bump, and the feeling of it, the knowledge that Jisoo’s belly was getting big and soft and full with his eggs, sent Soonyoung’s mating instincts into overdrive, a purring sort of growl resonating from his throat as he pushed himself as close to Jisoo as possible, pressing his ovipositor deeper, and that was the last little push he needed for the egg to pop inside with a wet squelch, and the noise Jisoo let out, broken and weak and beautiful, had Soonyoung shuddering all over, crooning tenderly.

He quickly used his other tentacles to pet and stroke Jisoo’s body lovingly, brushing over his sides, curling in his hair, patting the curve of his ass, and, just because he was curious, Soonyoung reached down between Jisoo’s legs to reach for his length, only to find it twitching in his grasp, and when he gave one slow stroke up and down, Jisoo tensed up again, grunting in a strained sort of way that Soonyoung was coming to learn meant that the stimulation felt unpleasant, so he let go and moved his hands back to Jisoo’s hips, fingers fitting perfectly in the dips of his slim waist. After he was finished laying his eggs, he would love to sit and admire Jisoo for a while, just because. It was hard to get a good look at Jisoo’s pretty face like this and he didn’t appreciate it.

Thankfully, after the sixth egg slid in and elicited a  _ lovely _ noise that had all of Soonyoung’s gill flaps standing on end, he could tell that he was almost done laying, with maybe two eggs left tops, and the hand he had permanently attached to Jisoo’s belly was continuously rubbing the swollen curve, feeling it as it grew round with Soonyoung’s clutch. Jisoo was doing so well, taking it so good, and Soonyoung was ridiculously proud of his strong, beautiful mate. If he knew anyone else, he would have loved to show Jisoo off.

Just one or two more. Just one or two more, then he could cuddle Jisoo close to his chest and purr at him lovingly, rubbing his hands of the swell of Jisoo’s belly, full and round with eggs, docile and soft and perfect for Soonyoung to take care of.

When the next egg began to slide down his ovipositor, Soonyoung could tell it was the last, and he groaned through clenched teeth as he clutched Jisoo tightly to him, trying hard not to let his claws sink in too deep. It felt so  _ good, _ almost  _ too _ good, finally relieving the last of that urgent pressure deep in his gut that demanded he take care of his biology. The pleasure felt hot, like the thermal vents he swam through every so often, and pressing himself to Jisoo’s overheated body was almost unbearable, but damn if he was going to leave even an inch of space between them when they were like this.

Then, at long last, the egg pressed past Jisoo’s rim, popping into him with barely a hitch, and Soonyoung let out a breathless groan, almost drowned out by Jisoo’s borderline sob, hole spasming around his ovipositor as his hips jerked forward. Soonyoung could see a bit more of that white stuff coming out of the tip of Jisoo’s organ, but only a few measly drops, and for some reason it made Soonyoung feel even more self-satisfied.

Chasing that blissful high of warmth, Soonyoung ground his hips against Jisoo’s with a low, resonating rumble, emanating from deep in his chest, all his tentacles holding Jisoo nice and still so he wouldn’t thrash away as more of that white-hot, tingly feeling built up in Soonyoung’s pelvis, and he closed his eyes with a groan, pressing his forehead to Jisoo’s back and his hips to Jisoo’s ass as his ovipositor released a rush of thick, sticky fluid deep inside, gushing alongside the eggs and sealing them up so they wouldn’t fall out of Jisoo’s loose hole when he pulled away. He heard Jisoo gasp weakly at the sensation, back arching prettily, but he kept nice and still, until Soonyoung relaxed, slumping over Jisoo’s back with a heavy sigh, all the tension in his body slipping away as the high slowly waned.

For a while, they didn’t move. Soonyoung just held his arms tight around Jisoo’s stomach, rubbing gently, and Jisoo’s harsh, shallow breathing slowly evened out, whimpering every time he twitched, walls clenching down every so often and pulling little purrs of pleasure from Soonyoung’s mouth. His mate really knew how to make him feel good; how perfect. He would have returned the favor, but he had a feeling that touching Jisoo’s organ would earn a slap, so he settled for using the rest of his tentacles to pet and massage Jisoo’s body, rubbing his back and legs and supporting his chest so he didn’t slip beneath the water.

Jisoo’s body was so warm and perfect and tight that Soonyoung never wanted to leave, but eventually, he tapped Jisoo’s back and made a soft noise of warning before beginning to carefully pull his ovipositor out, shuddering at the residual pleasure that flashed up and down his spine. Jisoo moaned softly, but again, he stayed very still, shivering and shaking only when Soonyoung pulled away completely with a slick pop that he felt more than heard. He ducked down to carefully check that his eggs wouldn’t escape, prodding at Jisoo’s hole with his thumb, and cooed in sympathy upon seeing how red and puffy it was. He couldn’t resist leaving a few careful licks of apology and appreciation there, smiling when Jisoo trembled, and when he’d confirmed that Jisoo was all nicely plugged up, he immediately put his hands on Jisoo’s hips and tugged at him gently, trying to turn him around.

Jisoo obliged, slowly, carefully turning around so he was resting his shoulders on the edge of the container, and he seemed as awed as Soonyoung was at the sight of his swollen belly, running his hands over it with wide eyes, lips slightly parted. His cheeks were still flushed and his hair was wet and his eyes were a little red, but Soonyoung still thought he was the prettiest creature above or below the sea.

And he was all Soonyoung’s. Jisoo was his beautiful mate, so gorgeous and strong and perfect, holding his clutch, which would hatch in about a week. Finally, for the first time ever, his eggs wouldn’t die without a host. He had a mate now to help him, and as he reached out, setting both hands on Jisoo’s belly, he would feel the firm, spherical surfaces of the eggs if he pressed down gently, though he kept his touches light in case it made Jisoo uncomfortable. So far, Jisoo just seemed thoughtful and a little tired, eyes drooping as he rubbed his belly, long fingers cradling the curve of it.

The sight was ridiculously satisfying, and Soonyoung let out a low purr, the vibrations rumbling through his chest and out into the water as he leaned closer, nuzzling into Jisoo’s neck. Jisoo let him, and after a second or two, Soonyoung felt a warm hand land on the back of his neck, patting him lightly. It made him purr harder, and Jisoo laughed softly, murmuring something soft that Soonyoung, of course, didn’t understand, but at least he didn’t sound upset, just fatigued.

Moving to Jisoo’s side, Soonyoung pulled him a little closer, cradling his mate to his chest, one hand petting his hair, the other rubbing his tummy gently, and Jisoo let out a low hum that sounded both tired and faintly grateful, and Soonyoung nuzzled his forehead lightly, down to his cheek, booping their noses together gently, and Jisoo laughed, the sound brief and breathy, one hand splayed warm and steady on Soonyoung’s chest.

Affectionately, Soonyoung pressed his cheek to Jisoo’s forehead, a warm, fuzzy tiredness surrounding him, and even if he wasn’t in the ocean anymore, at least he had a mate now, and he planned to take good care of Jisoo for as long as possible. Just the thought of holding Jisoo close and breeding him full of another clutch of eggs had him purring like an earthquake, rubbing his entire face against Jisoo’s wet hair, earning more of those breathy giggles and soft smiles, sweet and content and relaxed, just like Soonyoung wanted him to be.

He was grateful he’d crawled out the ocean depths for this. For Jisoo. It was worth the weirdness of being stuck in a container, odd contraptions pointed threateningly at him. He’d do it again if it meant he could see Jisoo.

He held Jisoo a little tighter in his chest and sent his thanks to the sea in a silent thought, because he remembered his manners and knew that the ocean dictated all living things. He would have to make sure to teach his children to respect the mistress of the waves and water, for it was in her that they found their lives, and to disrespect her was to earn a certain death, some less merciful than others.

But he would worry about that later. For now, he just wanted to hug his sleepy mate close and caress his swollen belly, full with eggs, skin warm and smooth beneath his fingertips. Jisoo was lovely, and Soonyoung purred to him continuously, petting back his hair gently. The light touches seemed to lull him closer to sleep, and as Jisoo’s eyes drooped further and further down, Soonyoung couldn’t stop smiling, hopelessly endeared.

When he finally felt Jisoo fall asleep, he smiled, nuzzling into Jisoo’s cheek for a brief moment before settling himself more comfortably, making sure to support Jisoo’s body with his tentacles, eager to keep him as comfortable as possible.

Only the best for his mate, after all.

* * *

The rocking of the sea was nothing new to Jisoo. As someone who had lived by and on the ocean for almost all of his life, the constant motion of the waves was a comfort to him, and he never felt quite comfortable on land, never balanced quite right. It just didn’t feel good for him to be on land, and he refused to travel anywhere more than 20 or 30 miles from the nearest big body of water, much to his crew’s amusement.

Speaking of, he wondered how they were doing. As he stared up at the ceiling blearly, eyes adjusting to the dark, he heaved out a soft sigh, closing his eyes again. He’d been awake for a few minutes, silently listening to the creaks and groans of the ship and the more distant roar of the sea, and he was wondering what he should do now.

Opening his eyes again, his eyes drifted to his stomach, looking down at the bloated, plump swell of it, and he rubbed his hands over the bump gently, almost reverently, shivering at the sensitivity of his body even after the breeding was finished. All things considered, he felt...good. His ass didn’t hurt and he had always loved being in the water, so spending an extended period of time in the ship’s below-deck tank wasn’t a problem for him. It was one of the reasons he had been the one chosen for what he’d just gone through.

“The things I fucking do for science,” Jisoo sighed softly, letting his head loll back onto the edge of the tank. Abyss Crawlers like Soonyoung were nearly extinct in their part of the world, and Jisoo very well may have just mated with one of the last males of the species alive. He and the rest of his team had been searching for years for a healthy male to try and breed, and the success and elation of finding Soonyoung just randomly floating on the ocean’s surface still hadn’t quite worn off yet; it was the last push Jisoo needed to agree to being the incubator for the eggs, plus it was imperative that someone had to do it if they didn’t want the species to go extinct. It was that notion, the idea of single handedly being able to bring their numbers back up, that had him willing to do this.

And...to Soonyoung’s credit, it...actually felt really good. It made his entire body flush warm to think about it, but...he kind of liked the heavy, full feeling of the eggs inside him, there to stay for at least a week or so. Not to mention the tentacles… He shivered just at the memory, his cock twitching against his thigh, somehow still eager despite all the orgasming he’d done the day before. 

Shuddering and biting at his lower lip, he tried to turn his thoughts back on an innocent path before he could get too ahead of himself. It was early morning now, he could see through the porthole windows, and he would definitely need to eat and refresh himself soon, but he could wait a little longer. He didn’t know how possessive Soonyoung would be if he tried to leave. Hopefully he would be able to duck out for just a little bit, maybe to let one of the others know. They said they would bring him whatever he needed before he got started, so he was hoping one of them might drop by.

Speak of the devil— as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the door to the cabin opened, and Jisoo glanced over to see Jihoon’s face, curious and open, holding a small platter of food in his hands. Struck with a sudden harsh wave of self-consciousness, Jisoo hid his face in his hands, embarrassment making his whole body feel hot, but he was a little distracted with how he felt the water stir, and a sleepy-looking Soonyoung rose up to his side, tentacles sliding gently around him, cradling him so tenderly. Jisoo liked it more than he wanted to admit, but the feeling of slick limbs caressing his swollen belly still made him bury his head in his palms. Jihoon just barked out a laugh, the found familiar and endearing.

“Need I remind you that we’ve all banged you over every flat surface on this ship, Jisoo? Seeing you naked is nothing new,” Jihoon snorted, which was true, technically, but Jisoo didn’t take his hands away from his face, letting out a quiet noise of distress, though he stopped when Soonyoung’s tentacles tightened around him protectively, a low hiss coming from between his sharp teeth.

“Fuck, he probably thinks you’re being aggressive to me,” Jisoo muttered, quickly patting Soonyoung’s arm before reaching out to Jihoon. “He’s fine, see? He’s my friend. He’s safe.”

Soonyoung let out an uneasy noise when Jihoon took his hand gently, but stopped his growling, sinking a little deeper into the water. Jisoo smiled at him, petting his hair lightly, then turned back to Jihoon, pushing aside the embarrassment of his situation to ogle the platter Jihoon had brought, covered in a small assortment of food.

“You’re an angel,” he sighed lovingly, reaching for the food, but he was a little surprised when Jihoon lifted up a slice of orange to his mouth, humming in a prompting sort of way. Jisoo opened his mouth to accept the slice, and Jihoon seemed satisfied, carefully balancing the tray on the corner of the tank before stepping back, eyeing Soonyoung with a critical expression. Soonyoung stared back, eyes slightly narrowed, arms wrapped tight around Jisoo’s middle, and Jisoo looked between them for a moment before turning back to his breakfast. Who knew he would get so hungry?

“Your fingers got all pruny,” Jihoon observed lightly, plopping himself into the chair that Jisoo had left all his clothes on, and Jisoo frowned at his hands, where indeed, his fingertips had wrinkled up.

“Mm. Do you think he’ll let me get out?”

“Hopefully. Wonwoo should check you over; that bump on your head looked nasty.” Jisoo winced at the mere thought; the storm from the night before had tossed him so hard into the side of the ship that he caught his temple on one of the brackets that held torches and subsequently knocked himself out. Wonwoo, predictably, had freaked out a little bit, and when Jisoo reached up to touch the bump, tender but not painful under his fingertips thanks to Wonwoo’s special numbing creams, he sighed, twisting his lips from side to side.

He jumped when he felt something slick slide up his hand to touch the bump gently, and he looked over to see Soonyoung pouting at him, looking almost worried. He was kind of cute, if Jisoo was being honest. When he gave Soonyoung a small, reassuring smile, Soonyoung’s tentacle retreated, but not before giving his hand a light pat.

“...So you think he’ll cooperate when we hit the shore? We’re only a day away,” Jihoon hummed, folding his arms and crossing his legs, swinging one foot back and forth. Jisoo shrugged, popping another orange slice into his mouth before holding one out, and when Jihoon waved a hand, Jisoo shrugged and ate it for himself, smiling at the bright taste of citrus on his tongue. He was glad they’d managed to find a way to keep fresh produce cold on the ship for long periods of time.

“I hope so. I think he’ll probably want to stay close to me, so hopefully I can coax him to cooperate. If not, then we can finally test out those tranq darts Minghao made.” He waved a hand around, and Jihoon hummed, bobbing his head before standing up and walking closer, reaching up to pat Jisoo’s arm with an only slightly condescending smile.

“Well, have fun with your new tentacle boyfriend. If he drowns you unexpectedly, we’ll hold a nice funeral for you, promise,” he said brightly, and Jisoo rolled his eyes, but leaned down for a kiss anyway, which Jihoon obliged him.

He yelped when Soonyoung tugged him away, hissing faintly, and both he and Jihoon let out surprised laughs, especially when Soonyoung pouted. “Looks like he really is quite possessive. Interesting thing to note,” Jisoo hummed, petting Soonyoung’s hair gently to appease him, and Jihoon snorted, shaking his head in an amused kind of way.

“Duly noted. If you do manage to come out, I’ll tell Seokmin to lay off the snuggles, yeah?” Jisoo nodded, and when Jihoon departed with a wave, he sighed, a smile lingering on his lips as he rubbed the swell of his stomach, and Soonyoung snuggled closer, arms still wrapped tight around him.

The things he did for science.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write (-.-'') It was difficult to write human things from a non-human perspective, especially considering I wrote like 90% of this without any dialogue whatsoever, but I enjoyed the challenge, and I hope things are understandable. If not, I'll try to clarify! As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Let me know what you guys think! (*^▽^*)
> 
> {hey it's the writer of Full Disclosure here i just wanna say that if u guys have ideas for more tentacle x joshua fics please drop them bc we really only have two more ideas for this series so if u wanna see it continue feel free to suggest stuff but it has to be Consentacles i will not have anything less in my household but thanks}


End file.
